Uxas
Uxas, also known as Darkseid, is a fictional character and villain in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. He first appeared in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #134 (December 1970), but his first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #62 (July 1987). He was created by Jack Kirby. History Personal History Born of the royal family of Apokolips, Uxas is the younger son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. As a young man, Uxas longed to gain the throne of Apokolips but had opposition in his peaceful brother, Drax. Uxas plotted his whole life to supplant his brother and mother (his father having long been lost in the Source Wall). Uxas travelled to New Genesis and met a young man, peaceful and innocent in nature. Seeing potential in him, Uxas released his pet bird, then told the boy that his pet cat had eaten it, convincing him to avenge his pet by burying the cat alive. However, when the bird returned, the cat was already dead, and the boy strangled it in a rage. The boy soon took the name DeSaad and would become Uxas' most trusted adviser, and possibly the closest thing he had to a friend. Finally, Uxas saw his chance when a connection to the Omega Realm was discovered. Drax intended to connect with it and assume his godname, but Uxas interrupted the process and took the power for himself, supposedly killing Drax in the process. When he emerged from the chrysalis that formed around his body, Uxas took the name Darkseid, the most feared of all the god-names of in the ancient Apokoliptian lore-books no one else dared to take, as his god-name. Heggra was quite pleased with Darkseid's ruthlessness, having long detested Drax's pacifism. As part of his plan to eliminate another rival, Darkseid convinced his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt the New Gods of New Genesis for sport. Darkseid accompanied his uncle on his hunt, where he killed Avia, wife of Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. Izaya, in turn, killed Steppenwolf, but Darkseid soon resurrected him, and a war between Apokolips and New Genesis began. Darkseid became betrothed to Tigra, a woman in line with Heggra's own preferences. Darkseid held no affection for Tigra, but soon met the sorceress Suli, a pacifist who believed that power should be used to help the weak. Darkseid was enchanted with Suli and soon married her, questioning whether to continue with his murderous scheme to gain the throne. Suli, in turn, bore Darkseid a son, Kalibak. Heggra, however, would not let her son be "tainted" as Drax had been, and ordered DeSaad to poison and kill Suli. Soon after, he was arraigned to marry Karreev in order to obtain chemical deposits and plotted to kill her afterward. However, this plan was ruined when a mysterious gray-skinned beast crash landed. It was here that Darkseid first experienced fear as he watched the beast kill his friend Mayhem. He attempts to confront the beast, but the planet has proven to be too unstable and he is forced to depart, not knowing this is not the last time they would meet. Darkseid was soon married to Tigra, who bore him a son, Orion. Darkseid soon learned of Heggra and DeSaad's conspiracy, and gave DeSaad a choice: poison Heggra or face Darkseid's wrath. Desaad complied, and Darkseid assumed the throne of Apokolips, but whatever friendship between them was gone. Soon after, he was given the task of reviewing a dog cavalry soldier named Goodness, who had murdered her superior when ordered to kill her mount Mercy. When brought before Darkseid, Goodness explained that her actions were not out of loyalty: Mercy was too loyal to Darkseid to risk losing, as she had trained the dog to be loyal to her first, but Darkseid foremost. Intrigued, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness, who immediately attacked her mistress. After a fierce battle, Goodness finally killed Mercy. Darkseid was so impressed with Mercy's fanaticism that he made Goodness head of Armagetto's orphanages, where the children were indoctrinated to "die for Darkseid". The finest of these warriors were the Female Furies, who served as Darkseid's honor guard. At the same time, the war with New Genesis was going nowhere, when Darkseid encountered the Green Martians and discovered their belief that the "will" represented a "life-equation". Darkseid theorized that there must an "Anti-Life Equation" which negated the will, and sought to buy time to discover it. Darkseid and Izaya reached a truce known as the Pact: Darkseid would receive Izaya's son, while Izaya would receive Orion. As long as each prince stayed on their adopted worlds, the truce would hold. Darkseid remanded the boy to Granny Goodness' care, always knowing that he would one day escape. However, the Pact was a disaster for Darkseid: not only did Scott Free (as Goodness named him) manage to escape, but the leader of the Female Furies, Big Barda, fell in love with him and followed him. Also, Orion took to the ideals of New Genesis and became the greatest warrior of the Fourth World. A prophecy soon arose that Darkseid would die by Orion's hand. Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology:' The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. **'Superhuman Strength:' Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands. **'Superhuman Speed:' Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Darkseid cannot run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Superman or the Flash. In some cases, however, he would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Invulnerability:' Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans could not even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. **'Immortality:' As a god of Apokolips, Darkseid can live almost indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier beings like Kryptonians or the Spectre could kill him. *'Omega Effect:' Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. **'Omega Beams:' Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Yuga Khan, Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. ***'Matter Manipulation:' Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. ***'Molecular Dispersion:' He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. ***'Resurrection:' He can resurrect people with his Omega Effect. ***'Chronokinesis:' Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. ***'Teleportation:' Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. ***'Power Distribution:' Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He has done so with Mantis, Dr. Bedlam, Mary Marvel and his son; Kalibak. **'Telepathy:' Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. ***'Mind Control:' Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. ***'Psionic Possession:' Darkseid's psychic abilities allow him to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. **'Telekinesis:' Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. needed **'Erosion Blasts:' Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. **'Avatar Creation:' A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. **'Size Alteration:' Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this, he is an excellent strategist and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. **'Science:' He is constantly researching about the Anti-Life Equation. **'Tactical Analysis:' He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. *'Intimidation:' With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. *'Expert Combatant:' Darkseid is a highly-trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. *'Indomitable Will:' Darkseid possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of anger and hatred towards all living things. His son Orion lacks such willpower. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Radion:' Darkseid and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Darkseid, protected by their power, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. *'Dependency:' Darkseid must have X-Element absorbed into his body for his Omega Effect to works; Without it, he relies on his other powers. *'Yuga Khan:' Incredible as it may seem, Darkseid fears his father, Yuga Khan, more than anything else; Yuga Khan is the one being in the universe far more powerful and evil and was worse of a tyrant than even Darksied. He is also much more brutal and cruel towards Darkseid than Darkseid himself is to his own children, Indeed, Darkseid would appeal even for Desaad to save him in his presence. In other media Main article: Darkseid in other media Category:Characters from comics Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bad Characters